


Now or Never

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/F, M/M, human!AU, human!Cas, it all works out, spoiler - the bride doesn't really want to marry Cas either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the day Dean has to watch Cas marry some woman he doesn’t even love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now or Never

This isn’t the worst day of Dean Winchester’s life, but it’s damn close. Standing on the wrong side of Cas on the altar, Dean feels like he might be sick. He both regrets all the beer and whiskey he drank last night as well as wishes he had two or three times more. He wants to still be drunk, so this whole thing could pass in a blur. As it is now, Dean’s sure he’ll remember this moment in his nightmares well into the future.

This is the day Dean has to watch Cas marry some woman he doesn’t even love.

"You’re an idiot," Sam coughs into his hand. He’s glaring at Dean.

Gabriel stands on the other side of Sam and doesn’t even try to hide his disdain as he says, “They’re both idiots."

People are still pouring into the church, taking their pews and laughing, waving to Cas who looks so pale he might fall over.

Ignoring the two to his left, Dean pats Cas on the shoulder. Dean may be dying on the inside, but by hell or high water, he’s going to be there for Cas. “You alright, buddy?"

"No," Cas says with all the subtly of a cement truck.

A woman in the front gasps before another comforts her. “It’s just nerves."

A familiar question plagues Dean’s mind and he thinks once again about asking, but just as before, he bites it back. He can’t ask it. It isn’t his place. He pushes a hand through his hair, annoyed when it comes away sticky with hair gel. Just ask, Winchester.

The music starts and the bridesmaids begin walking down the aisle. There isn’t much time left.

Now or never.

Dean leans close to his friend and asks in his ear, “Why are you doing this, Cas? Really?"

"Getting married is what people do," Cas says.

"Yeah - when they’re in love," Dean says, loud over the music. The music cuts out just as he says, “You don’t love her," and half the congregation turns to stare at them.

"Dean."

The wedding march begins and the bride appears at the end of the aisle. She’s practically being dragged by her father.

"Tell me I’m wrong," Dean says.

"It doesn’t matter."

"Why?" Dean asks, incredulous. “How could it not matter?"

"Because I’ll never marry for love," Cas tells him. Their eyes meet, icy blue and forest green, and Dean’s heart beats a little quicker.

"Why, Cas?" Dean knows. He knows but he has to hear Cas say it before he can act. He has to know what Cas really wants.

But it’s too late. The bride’s already there. Her father walks away and she looks up at Cas with a frown. Her eyes are red-rimmed. Her nose is pink. When the ceremony starts, she seems to shrink into herself. Her eyes keep darting to a woman in a black hat seated in the pews. That woman’s crying too.

They get to the part with the vows and Dean knows he’s going to lose whatever is left in his stomach.

The priest starts, saying what Cas should say, that he, Cas, takes this woman…

"I, Castiel Novak, take Dean Winchester as my…" And he stops. Just stops.

An eerie silence falls over the church.

Dean can’t stop looking at his shoes. He had to have imagined that. There’s no way. But then Sam elbows him in the ribs and nods to Cas, and Cas is standing there, staring at him, half-turned from his bride. He looks absolutely mortified.

"Dean, I…"

And Dean should laugh or something and calm the mood and brush this all off as a prank to save Cas’ face - but he can’t quite bring himself to do it.

"Why can’t you marry for love, Cas?" he asks instead, his whispered voice still loud in the silent church.

"Because I love you," Cas says. Tears well under his eyes. “And you’ll never love me."

"What?" Dean says, and Cas looks down, blushing.

"I’m sorry," Cas says, and no. No, no, no, no. Cas is apologizing for loving him when he should be apologizing for presuming Dean wouldn’t love him in return.

Dean touches Cas’ face, tilts it back up. “You can marry for love, Cas," Dean says. “If you want."

Cas blinks and blind hope widens his eyes. “You mean…?"

"Yeah," Dean says and bites his lip.

"What’s happening?" the priest asks a half-second before Cas jumps toward Dean and kisses him. And Dean kisses back.

"About damn time," Gabriel says as he and Sam exchange a small high-five.

"I knew it!" someone shouts from the crowd.

An old woman in the front row shrieks and then faints. The priest begins chanting a prayer. The bride’s father shouts at his daughter who just hopped two rows of pews to fall into the arms of the woman in the black hat. They make out to the catcalls of her friends and the shrill cry of her mother.

Dean plants kisses all over Cas’ face, whispering, “I’m sorry. I should have known. I should have said something. I love you. Be with me. Marry me."

And Cas repeats, “I love you. I love you. I love you."

In the back, a young woman elbows her friend. “This is the best wedding I’ve ever been to."

**Author's Note:**

> 6.25.13
> 
> Thank you for reading! I apologize whole-heartedly for all of the gaping plotholes. I couldn't come up with a satisfying reason why Cas would marry some random woman who was in love with someone else. Maybe an evil overbearing parent? Maybe Cas thought he'd never get Dean so he might as well help her out? Uuuuh... Oh well. All's well that end's well, haha. It's not to be taken too seriously so I hope you enjoyed anyway :)


End file.
